


Definition of Insanity

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17)



Series: Hell Hath No Fury [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Downworlder Politics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nephilim, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois
Relationships: Amélie 'Aimée' Beauchêne (OC) & Elle Waincross (OC), Amélie 'Aimée' Beauchêne (OC)/Kam Alfarsisabb (OC), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hell Hath No Fury [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132613





	Definition of Insanity

Jace Herondale stood in front of an open window in the Quebec City Institute’s Sanctuary, an unhallowed section detached from the main portion of the Institute, furious with himself. He had been stupid enough to leave his cousin, Aimee Beauchene and her Parabatai Elle Waincross, alone despite knowing there was an intruder in the Institute. It wasn’t so much that he’d left them alone, they were more than capable Shadowhunters, but the fact was he’d acted immaturely. That few minutes of childish behaviour may cost his cousin her life, if only he wasn’t so ‘Jace’ sometimes.

The Sanctuary was filled with the Beauchene’s, Robert and Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane, the Institute’s doctor and Warlock Abigail, Elle and the rest of Aimee’s team, Kam Alfarsisaab and Mack Thornburn. They were all standing around a computer screen with a map of Quebec City, while Magnus and Abigail were occupied with attempting to track Aimee. The Lightwoods, along with Magnus and Clary Fairchild had portaled in as soon as they received the alert of the second attack, even bringing with them young Max who was now in the company of his cousins in the Institute’s nursery.

It had only been three hours since Aimee’s kidnapping. Joseph and Elaine had returned from Idris after Jacob had reported the invasion to the Clave; only to discover that Aimee had returned to the Institute and was kidnapped hours after. Joseph was determined to find Aimee, his sole focus on that; Elaine was distraught.

“There must be some way to find her!” Joseph yelled.

“It’s not working, Dad.” Naomi, the adoptive eldest sister of Aimee, said calmly as she worked away on the Sanctuary’s computers, “Whoever took her is most likely blocking the signal. The only type of track we could do now would be through her Para—”

Naomi was cut off suddenly when Elle gasped loudly and reached for her rune, “I can feel her again!” Elle yelled.

“Is she alright?” Elaine frantically asked.

“I think so. I just _feel_ her.”

The group turned back to the map, discussing possible locations. In all honesty, they had no chance to find her without tracing or some type of aid. Whoever took her could have gone anywhere in the world.

The aid they needed burst through the doors lead by Aimee’s brothers-in-law, Levi and Jacob, and was forced against a wooden pillar in the middle of the Sanctuary. Jamie Lancaster: an English Vampire with titan red hair and emerald green eyes was the leader of the Windsor Vampire Clan. One of only two Clans in the city, this one made up of mainly Scots, Irish, Welsh, English Canadians and Brits. The second Clan, the Bourbon’s, consisted of French-Canadian, Acadian and French Vampires.

Behind Jacob came Alec, Isabelle and Clary with Emile Cartier, the brown haired-brown eyed leader of the Bourbon Vampire Clan. Both Vampires were chained to pillars while their Shadowhunter ‘guides’stood beside them; with the exception of Clary, who crossed the room to stand with Jace. Elaine and Joseph walked towards the leaders who were struggling with their chains.

“You can’t do this!” Jaime Lancaster hissed.

“This is against the Accords!” Emile Cartier screeched.

“It’s also against the Accords to attack the Institute,” Joseph stated, “Yet for some reason Vampire’s from both your clans did that. Not to mention they kidnapped a Shadowhunter!”

“I have nothing to do with that,” Cartier spat.

“Then how come your partner, Bernard Tremblay, was part of the attack!” Elaine informed him.

“Bernard?” He asked with despair, “Is he okay?”

“No,” Elaine said kindly, “Unfortunately he died in the fight.”

“Non,” Cartier whispered as bloody tears fell from his eyes, “I swear, I didn’t have a hand on this. He wanted me to go against the Clave many times, but I refused. I’ve rarely had issues with Nephilim.”

Elaine and Joseph looked at one another having a silent conversation between them, with a nod at the same time they seemed to agree that they believed what Cartier had testified. Joseph shifted to stand directly in front of Lancaster.

“You haven’t tried to defend yourself.”

“Nothing to defend,” Lancaster replied with a smile, “What Vampire’s from my Clan choose to do on their own is not my concern.”

“Except, it is!” Joseph snapped, “Because if any harm comes to my daughter, I’ll charge you for the crime. In absence of the members of your Clan, you are held responsible.”

“You know the sentence for such a crime.” Elaine said.

“I’m not afraid to burn for my own crimes but, I don’t see the point of burning for another’s. So, I’ll be honest,” Lancaster admitted, “All I know is some of my Clan have left us. They joined with someone else who holds a strong grudge against Nephilim.”

“Where is this person?” Joseph asked.

“I’m not exactly sure. But I do know they have remained in Quebec City.”

“Thank you both,” Elaine spoke to the young Shadowhunters, “You can release them, remember if we need to, we will do this again.”

As the Vampires departed, the Nephilim in the room turned to Elaine and Joseph.

“That suggests that Amelie is on the St. Lawrence River. Unless her signal is blocked by magic,” Abigail stated.

“Marguerite,” Joseph instructed, “Give everyone their orders, Amelie is in Quebec City. I want no stone unturned!” He turned to address the remaining Shadowhunters, “Gear up, we’ll head to the river, if Amelie’s there we’ll find her.”

* * *

Aimee had finished informing Angelique of all the changes that had occurred in the last three-hundred years. She sat quietly on the other side of the cell wall. As Aimee tried to reach for her, a Warlock with deep blue skin and bat wings came up to her door.

“The time has come Shadowhunter. Soon you will meet Lucifer himself,” the Warlock said eagerly.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ll see. Up!” He ordered.

Aimee obeyed, while the Warlock unlocked the cell and came to place a set of cuffs on Aimee that appeared ancient, another cuffed Angelique. The Warlock pushed Aimee out of the cell and down through a hallway. The room changed from stone to wood as Aimee realized she was on a ship but somehow could not sense the movement of it. They emerged in what would be the ship’s cargo hold, but it had been expanded to accommodate the owner’s needs. Scattered around the room were bodies lying end to end in the form of a humongous human pentagram. In the heart of the symbol stood a female Warlock whose tail actively swung from side to side. As the woman turned towards them, Aimee became nervous.

“It’s finally time,” the Warlock started, “Bring the Beauchene forward!”

“What’s going on?” Aimee demanded, as she tried to fight the force of the blue warlock.

“All that chatting between you, and Angelique never informed you why you’re here?” The woman spoke with intrigue.

“All she told me was you’ve kept her here against her will for three centuries!” Aimee spat.

“Oh poor, poor Beauchene. Your ancestor cares so little as to tell you of your fate?”

“Don’t Lucinda!” Angelique yelled, “You kept me alive this long, use me. Not her.”

“Ancestor?” Aimee asked silently as Lucinda broke into a regal laugh.

“Oh? You didn’t know? Let’s show her then, shall we?” Lucinda smiled sinisterly as she motioned to her henchperson.

As Angelique was forced into the light, Aimee’s breath caught in her chest. Though Angelique was a half foot shorter and a few sizes larger, she was a carbon copy of Aimee. Right down to the chocolate brown eyes with hints of gold. Out of habit Aimee reached for the pendant that rested on her chest.

“You look like me. My ancestor?”

“That necklace you wear; it was hers to begin with. Personally, I prefer your beautiful diamond bracelet.” Lucinda stated as she showed off Aimee’s bracelet on her wrist.

“You took my bracelet?!” Aimee yelled.

“I had a theory that I could get demons and Vampires on hallowed ground, and it worked. That’s how I got you here. The last piece of my puzzle.”

As Lucinda began a chant in a demonic language, Aimee suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the ground unconscious. Out of nowhere came a blast that threw parts of the walls into the room. From the opening poured in the Beauchênes and company, despite the fast-sinking ship. Lucinda broke off the chant and opened a portal.

“Grab them!” She yelled before escaping through it.

Kam, Elle and Mack raced over to fight off the hench people who were attempting to pull Aimee into the portal. Kam lifted Aimee into his arms and headed for the hole as Elle and Mack held them off. The other Nephilim were retreating as well, as the ship was sinking quickly. The water was now on their level.

Everyone made their way to shore, landing just in time to see the ship’s mast disappear into the St Lawrence River.


End file.
